


i'd rather be wrong then hope that i'm right

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Last words, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you and your soulmate have each other's last words tattooed on your wrist. Person A is dying but their last words are not on person B's wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd rather be wrong then hope that i'm right

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be all about Sterek and mainly focused on Derek and Stiles but somehow Lydia wormed her way into it and took over, thus this taking a different direction. Hope everyone still likes it.
> 
> The 'Last Word AU' idea was taken off Tumblr so I give credit to the owner (dunwithjosh). Also the title comes from the song Brave by Tawgs Salter.

Lydia always knew Jackson wasn't her soulmate and she had no doubt he knew it as well, yet that still didn't stop them from dating and becoming the most important person in each other's lives. They clicked. They had chemistry. They weren't going to let a little fact like that they were not soulmates get in the way of their feelings or drive a rift between them.

The rift came in due time.

Jackson died in her arms, and his last words were _d_ _o_ _you still…?_ but not the words that were written on her wrist in a neat, tiny scrawl. ( _I'm sorry_  was something he very rarely, if ever said. She was, as she had been before, definite in her surety that they were the last words of someone else.)

She held his body for hours, long after Derek and the others left. With the bitter chill of night air on her skin and the moon a hopeless glimmer above, Lydia wiped her tears away, her mascara smudging across the words on her wrist like messy, spilt ink and she hastily scrubbed it away, sobbing again, over and over.

***

Stiles is different. She knows he's her soulmate. ( _I'm sorry_  is something he says so often, doe eyes big and brown and sincere.) They fit. Like the colours orange and blue, they are the couple that no one would expect to be good together, but somehow are. They're the perfect combination.

Until they're not.

His skin is pallid, ice cold against her warm hands. Her efforts to keep him awake and breathing prove futile and when he whispers to her gently, lips bruised and voice shaking, she falls apart into a puddle of utter despair. Not only a moment later, the air is pierced with the force of her shattering cry.

His death is like déjà vu for more than just one reason.

***

Derek hears Lydia's scream from all of the way across town.

His arm burns, the fine print on his wrist scalding hot when he runs his fingertips over the words, watches as they slowly and cruelly dissipate and turn to ash, tiny molten specks drifting away on the wind.

He howls, head tipped up toward the sky, eyes clenched shut, a tear slipping out from underneath his trembling eyelashes.

***

Lydia feels Derek's hand on her shoulder, grip tight and fingers thick and straining. She looks to him with glassy eyes. Her words get stuck in the back of her throat, lost on Derek's ears as she lets him take Stiles's limp body out of her arms. 

The words that once wove across Stiles's wrist are gone but she still remembers them.

_Forget about me. It's her. She will always be it for you._

***

Lydia knows now. She knows what not to do. She doesn't hope. She keeps on living with her head held high, shoulders squared and her heart locked up. She won't let love in again.

And in times of weakness, Stiles's last words remind her how having a soulmate can ruin a person.

_Tell him I'm sorry, Lyds. Please… please tell him… I'm sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> I had a tough time deciding what Stiles's last words would be but a helpful comment got my head in the game. Thanks for that. I'm much more happy with this now :)


End file.
